Where do Babies Come From?
by Purestrongpoem
Summary: Liechtenstein is hanging out in the park with Italy and she have a simple question: where do babies come from? Follow them while they search for the answer.


Purestrongpoem: I don't own Hetalia's characters. Enjoy.

Where do Babies Come From?

It was a sunny and beautiful day. A girl with short and blonde hair with a blue ribbon on the right side of her head was sitting outside observing the scenery. She sighed. She want to do something with her brother but her brother was busy and she didn't want to disturb him. She continued staring when a head popped out of the bushes making her scream.

Then a person came out, screaming, "Don't hurt me. I have relatives in...oh, hi Liechtenstein."

Liechtenstein was startled and said, "Italy? What are you doing here? You are lucky that my big brother is not here."

Italy said, "Really, that is great. That means I don't have to run away from your brother while he tries to shoot me."

Liechtenstein laughed while Italy smiled. Italy went and sat beside her. Italy looked around happily. Liechtenstein looked down sadly that her brother, Switzerland was not here. Italy noticed that she was upset.

Italy asked, "You don't look happy. Is something the matter?"

"I want to spend time with my brother but he is busy."

"Oh...Ve, I know why don't we spend time together?"

"I don't...know."

"Ve, it would be great. Let's go."

Italy grabbed her arm and dragged her to the nearest park. They sat down on the bench and watched the people walked by.

Italy asked, "Do you want some gelato?"

Liechtenstein answered, "Gelato, what is that?"

"It is Italian ice cream."

"Oh, sure."

"What flavour do you want?"

"I don't know, maybe strawberry?"

"Ve, ok."

Italy stood up and walked to the ice cream store that was across the park. Liechtenstein smiled and watched Italy get ice cream. Then she heard a baby crying and turned to see the source of it. A mother was trying to stop the baby from crying by giving him a bottle of milk. Finally, the baby stopped crying and drank the milk.

Then she heard a person spoke, "Here is your gelato."

Liechtenstein said, "Thank you." She took the gelato from him.

"Ve, the baby is so cute."

"I know."

Liechtenstein ate her gelato and continued to stare at the baby. A question popped in her mind.

She asked, "Italy, do you know where babies come from?"

There was awkward silence while Italy was trying to think of an answer.

Finally, Italy spoke, "I don't know. But I remember hearing something about sex."

"Sex, what does sex mean?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe we should ask my brother, he knows everything."

"I don't know, he is scary."

Then a licking sound can be heard beside Italy. Italy turned and saw Sealand licking his gelato.

Italy said, "Hey, that was my gelato."

Sealand said, "It was delicious, thanks."

Italy pouted.

Liechtenstein asked, "Hi, Sealand. What are you doing here?"

Sealand said, "I am actually here to ask questions."

"Sure, what did you want to ask?"

"Why do people say I am not a nation?"

"You are a micronation."

"I am a nation! Why can't you nations accepted that?"

Liechtenstein was about to answer when Italy asked, "Sealand, we have a question too. What is sex and where do babies come from?"

Liechtenstein said, "Italy, Sealand is a child. There is no way he would know."

Sealand said, "I know."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I asked the same question to England. He told me how it happen. When two people love each other, they wish for a baby when they see a shooting star. Then poof, a baby appeared."

Italy asked, "Really? Ve, that sounds cool... Then what does sex have to do with making babies?"

Sealand shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe you heard wrong."

"...Maybe."

Then a man with blonde hair, blue eyes wearing a green uniform was walking and looking for something. Then he spotted Italy.

He said, "Italy, there you are. Where were you? You were supposed to be at my house for training an hour ago."

Italy said, "Hi, Germany. Ve, I forget."

Germany sighed.

"Germany, I know. Let's do something cool. Let's make babies!"

Germany was surprised and shock. His face grew red and his brain was overloading with emotions. Unfortunately, his brain couldn't handle the amount of strange emotions and he fainted.

Italy was immediately by Germany's side. Italy touched Germany's forehead.

Italy asked worriedly, "Germany?"

Sealand asked, "What is wrong with Germany?"

"I don't know."

"Well, it is probably nothing."

Then another man appeared and he also seemed worried.

Liechtenstein noticed him and asked, "Brother, what is wrong?"

Switzerland looked at her, relief and said, "Oh, there you are. I was worry. Where were you?"

Liechtenstein said, "I am sorry. I forget to tell you that I was going to the park with Italy."

"That is fine. Italy didn't try anything, did he?"

Liechtenstein blinked in confusion. "No, what do you mean?"

"Nothing."

"Big brother, can we watch the stars tonight? We might see shooting stars."

"Alright."

"I am glad. Then maybe we can make a baby together."

Switzerland's mouth dropped open. "Wha...tt?"

Unfortunately, Switzerland spotted France hiding in a bush and spying on a couple in a park. Switzerland assumed the worst and took out his rifle.

He shouted angrily, "FRANCE!" and started to shoot at France.

France turned in surprised and started to run for his life.

While running, France shouted, "Why are you shooting moi? What did I do?"

"You know what you did!" Switzerland shouted back.

The chase continued while Liechtenstein stared at them, confused. Then a woman appeared out of the bush and grabbed Liechtenstein. Liechtenstein was shocked to see Belarus.

She asked, "Bela...rus?"

Belarus shushed her and said, "Listen, I also want to make babies with my brother too. So you will help me. Then I can help you."

"Sure, so do you and Russia want to watch for shooting stars tonight with us?"

"That might be a good date for me and brother."

"...Um, alright?"

Belarus dragged a confused Liechtenstein towards Russia's house while Switzerland continued to chase and tried to kill France. Italy was still trying to wake Germany up. Sealand looked at the chaos in confusion. He shrugged and went away to bother other nations.

Purestrongpoem: By the way, I do not support LiechtensteinxSwitzerland and RussiaxBelarus. In this story, Liechtenstein misunderstood the situation and thought since she love Switzerland as a brother and he love her as a sister, babies might appeared if you wish for it. However, I do support GermanyxItaly.

Switzerland: And remember kids, don't have sex. If you do, you will die!

Purestrongpoem:: No, you won't. Don't be overdramatic.

Switzerland: Yes, it would!

Liechtenstein: Brother, what is sex?

Switzerland: Uh, uh, sex is sex. (runs away)

Liechtenstein: That is strange, brother always answer or explain things to me.

Purestrongpoem:: Never mind. Besides they should know it is wrong to have sex before marriage.

Liechtenstein: Purestrongpoem, what is sex?

France: I will tell you what is sex. Honhonhon. Or even better I will give you a real life example with you.

Switzerland: (shoots him)

France: (runs away)

Purestrongpoem:: (also runs to watch the show)

Liechtenstein: Why won't anyone answer my question?

Purestrongpoem:: Please review. (runs back to enjoy the show)


End file.
